


Angel

by cassandraxaurora



Series: 100 Pairings Drabbles [17]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandraxaurora/pseuds/cassandraxaurora
Summary: Kankurou thinks of Sakura as his angel.





	Angel

Angel.

It was his secret nickname for her ever since she saved his life when he was on death’s bed. No one knew of it, not even his siblings.

Kankurou have always thought of her to be that annoying brat who liked the other brooding brat. Her inner musings didn’t went unnoticed, as he always used to saw her pumping her fists up into the air. But the Sakura before him now was different, breathtaking even.

She trailed after the Hokage proudly, that he knew from her never ending praise to the older woman. She was her disciple after all and to the young man, it made her even more amazing in his eyes. The two met eyes as she walked past and Kankurou waved awkwardly in her direction. He was determined to keep his little crush a secret and maybe even get over it in the next few years.

Sakura deserved someone worthier than him, even if he was the Kazekage’s brother.

“Kankurou?” The young man almost screamed at how near her voice had been to him. There she was, pink hair in all of its’ glory, suddenly appearing beside him. “… You’ve got to stop doing that.”

“D-Doing what?” He frowned, inspecting his arms and feet for any signs of abnormalities.

Sakura sighed, shaking her head as she walked away. “Calling me angel every time you meet me. I don’t like being called that.”

It took some time to register but it was then he knew that he messed up. What was supposed to be a secret was no longer one, with the one person in the world who shouldn’t have known about it, knowing it. Was he so lost in her beauty that he didn’t realised he uttered his nickname for her in her face?

“T-That’s-”

“But if you asked me out,” Sakura turned around and winked. “ _Maybe_ I’ll reconsider liking it.”

At her words, all sound reasons had been thrown away.

“W-Wait up, angel!”

 


End file.
